Web based social networking has become a popular way for people to meet other people over the Internet. Typically, social networking is implemented by websites that provide a dedicated social networking service. Social networking services are typically stand alone web-based services.
To use a web-based social networking service, a user may provide information to setup an account with a social networking service. Once a user's account is configured, users can generate “profiles” of themselves. The profiles typically contain basic information about a user (such as location, occupation, hobbies, etc.).
Social networking services allow users to view other user profiles, join groups with a common subject or theme, add other registered users to a contact list, and send messages to other users having an account with the particular networking service. As stand alone web services, users must generate an account and develop a “network” over time. Messages sent to other users are typically sent as text-based messages, sometimes containing formatting and other markup, and are handled entirely by the social networking system. Communication is typically limited to other users having an account with the networking service. Thus, a user may not send a message to a mail address outside the social networking service other than an invitation to join the social networking service.